Deadliest of the Species (LiS episode)
Summary While traveling through the Zeta star system the Jupiter 2 develops a problem with its energizing module, requiring Don and Prof. Robinson to find a planet to set down on for repairs. A space capsule of unknown origin locks onto the ship when the Jupiter's course intersects its orbit and the capsule follows the Jupiter 2 down to the third planet. Unknown to the Robinsons the capsule - identified as capsule Alpha 784 - had been placed in isolation orbit by Zetan Galaxy Law Enforcement and that it contains dangerous cargo. While Don and Prof. Robinson work on the ship the Robot and Will go rock hunting and discover the capsule has crashed. After Will returns to the ship a voice implores the Robot to help it. The capsule contains a disassembled evil female robot that had caused death and destruction but the Robot's loneliness overcomes his restraint and he begins to reassemble it. Meanwhile Zetan Galaxy Law Enforcement has sent two androids to the Robinson's camp and they demand the return of the capsule Alpha 784. Limited in their programming, the androids threaten the space family, causing a stand-off between them. With the reassembly complete, the female robot begin to demand more and more from the Robot, threatening to kill Will and conspiring to steal the Jupiter 2. When the alien controlling the androids comes to explain the situation and then confronts the female robot, she destroys them. Ultimately the Robot has to choose between the female robot and Will, and with his choice made helps lure the evil robot into an energizer trap set by the Professor and Major West. The Robot then captures her ionized particles and reconstructs her into a pleasant and friendly machine just to show that "there's no such thing as a bad robot." Background Information *The alien space station footage was originally from the 1958 science fiction movie War of the Satellites. *In a minor continuity error, after the Robot throws a set of switches to deactivate the force field in front of the sleeping Dr. Smith, the camera then follows the Robot over to the hatch. The next shot shows Dr. Smith stirring in his sleep with the switches re-activated. *Why the Robinsons need a highly complex Robot to act as a jumper cable in the Cosmic Energy Grid instead of a simple piece of conducting wire is never fully explained. *Zetan Galaxy Law Enforcement sends two androids to the Robinson camp. They have the same silver faced make-up and silver costumes used other Irwin Allen television productions. It was never made clear if these androids were the same alien species as, for example, "Kidnapped in Space.". *The Jupiter touchdown on the planet is anything but smooth -- it bounces twice before settling. Links and references Starring *Guy Williams as Professor John Robinson *June Lockhart as Maureen Robinson Co-starring *Mark Goddard as Don West *Marta Kristen as Judy Robinson *Bill Mumy as Will Robinson *Angela Cartwright as Penny Robinson Special guest star *Jonathan Harris as Dr. Zachary Smith Guest stars *Ron Gans as Alien Leader *Ralph Lee as Mechanical Man II *Lyle Waggoner as Mechanical Man I Uncredited co-stars (alphabetical) *Sue England as the Female Robot (voice) *Bob May as The Robot *Dick Tufeld as The Robot (voice) References 23.6 Gamma Range; alien; all-space bulletin; astrosecond; calf; code red emergency; energizing module; Jupiter 2; parasecond; planet; Quadrant 4; solar system; Solar System 14S3; Space capsule α784; Zeta Galaxy Law Enforcement Bureau; Zeta star system External link * Deadliest of the Species at the Internet Movie Database Category:Lost in Space episodes